


Unspoken Sights (May They Rise Anew)

by Jen425



Series: Unspoken Sights [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Drabbles from within what you already know - ANH edition





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone knows the Star Wars movies? Right?
> 
> I still feel the need to narrate my HCs, though. There will be ten drabbles per movie, semi in order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan reflects on his relationship with Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Ow. This hurts to write.

_ “I wish I’d known him.” _

 

When Obi-Wan Kenobi was just a Padawan, he’d come to a shocking conclusion. He was doomed to suffer. But he accepted his fate.

 

There was very little true light in his life. Except for Anakin. Anakin was bright, a little too clingy, and a gift to know. Obi-Wan had tried  _ so hard _ to be a good Master for him, but he’d failed.

 

Nonetheless, he’d loved Anakin with his heart and soul. And he’d  _ thought  _ that he knew him well. He even knew his secrets in words not said as he snuck out to visit the ARC trooper and Senator Amidala.

 

But he’d been wrong.

 

When Anakin Fell… he couldn’t believe it. But, sadly… it had been true.

 

_ “He was the best star pilot in the Galaxy…” _

 

One of Obi-Wan’s biggest breakthrough in the early years was letting Anakin fly. He’d explained the controls on his Starfighter and Anakin had zoomed up into the sky, laughing brightly over the comms and landing near-perfectly an hour later.

 

And, though Anakin had always been the type to lead from the front, even on ground assaults, Anakin had lead from the front.

Q

But in space? In the air? Anakin was as  _ unstoppable  _ as he was  _ exuberant _ .

 

And he always won, in the air.

 

(Not to mention the street races Anakin had flown in as a teen that Obi-Wan  _ definitely  _ didn’t know about. Except for those few that he hid in the crowd and watched. Anakin usually won.)

 

_ “…And he was a cunning warrior…” _

 

Obi-Wan and Anakin had very often gotten caught in system wars, before the Clone Wars began. They were perhaps some of the most experienced Jedi officers in the Grand Army of the Republic.

 

So he wasn’t exactly surprised by his elevation to the Jedi Council or Anakin’s Knighting happening even earlier that his bright (but a bit too emotional) Padawan normally could expect.

 

But, of course, during the time that Anakin was with Obi-Wan and the 212th, he’d become the favorite of plenty of Obi-Wan’s troops. He didn’t hesitate to sign the transfer for Torrent to become part of the 501st.

 

Anakin always lead from the front. He always did his paperwork early as possible, even though Obi-Wan knows he still sometimes struggles with the Aurebesh lettering.

 

And his plans were… insane, but they worked. The public called Anakin “The Hero With No Fear”, and Obi-Wan  _ was _ proud, but it also worried him, that all this attention would go to Anakin’s head.

 

If only Obi-Wan himself had paid enough attention.

 

_ “…And he was a good friend.” _

 

He was until he wasn’t and hadn’t Obi-Wan failed him first? Anakin loved until it destroyed him, and Obi-Wan had used that, carelessly.

 

Hardeen has broken Anakin’s trust in him. Ahsoka’s trial had taken what little trust he’d ever had in the Council. Then ARC trooper Fives had died.

 

Sidious had picked off everything that tethered Anakin to the Light.

 

And Obi-Wan hadn’t seen it— hadn’t  _ wanted _ to see it, in truth.

 

So he’d been utterly broken when he’d discovered the truth.

 

And Obi-Wan  _ swears _ it _ … _ he won’t fail Luke, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Obi-Wan…


	2. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia had thought she was strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna make the Leia chapters a running theme.

Leia Organa is the princess of Alderaan. She’s also the Senator.

 

In secret, like her mom and dad, she’s a rebel. She’s also strong, she thinks. Ready to fight with all she has.

 

And, of course, there had always been dangers, but never as real as this.

 

Darth Vader has boarded her ship. Others are fighting the stormtroopers, and Leia’s heart hurts, knowing the likelihood of their deaths.

 

Which is why she has to get the plans out of here.

 

“[I do need to get you out of here, too,]” Artoo says. “[My soul-bonded would want it deep in his stupid heart, and so would Bail-Organa.]”

 

“Who or what is a soul-bonded?”

 

“[I can not tell you and there is no time,]” Artoo beeps, almost angrily. “[Now hurry the fuck up and record!]”

 

Leia nods.

 

“Begin,” she says.

 

“General Kenobi,” she says, “Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.”

 

Artoo leaves, with Threepio, of course, and Leia goes her own way. She can still get out!

 

But she fails. She’s stunned.

 

Still, she forces herself not to fear. She plays her part. She’s a Senator!

 

Except that she’s not, and she’s been caught. Probably, everyone else has been killed, but she has the  _ advantage  _ of being in charge. She’s taken to the very place she’d just been carrying the plans to, just before.

 

And she isn’t afraid. Not even when the mind probe digs inside and she can feel something… else? Following it.

 

(Except that this trauma stays with her for years right alongside Alderaan’s destruction and Han’s capture as the reasons that she will  _ never _ forgive Vader.)

 

But she’s never more afraid in her life as when she hears Tarkin threaten her entire planet. She gives up something minor, trying to save her people.

 

She fails.

 

And she can almost hear their screams as her planet explodes into rubble. Darth Vader’s hand is still on her shoulder.

 

(She will never forget this moment.)

 

She’d thought she was strong, but, in this moment, she’d never felt so weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you cried!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
